Restless
by aeriefaerie
Summary: Flack/Angell! Angell and Flack just can't seem to sleep. I decided to continue this story. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Darn you Donald Flack Darn you

A/N: I really LOVE Flack and Angell together. And seeing that there were no moments together this last week's episode I decided to fill that void with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the plot and story line, minus the Irish Coffee.

Jessica stared at the ceiling pouting it. She shifted over to her side huffing. This feeling she had was just plain awkward. Never in her twenty-eight years of her life had she ever felt this way. She couldn't even bring her mind to say to herself.

"_You're going gaga over him, admit it,_" taunted the little voice in her head.

"_No, I am not going gaga over a guy. I never get 'gaga' over a man. Never in my life,"_ she barked back. But she hadn't count her teenage years, those were the days were it was okay to be crazy over some guy. At her age though, it was impractical.

"_Stop kidding yourself. You miss him already. It's only been how long since you've had any contact with him?_ " asked that darn voice.

She glanced at her digital clock; it was five minutes to midnight. "It's been seven hours."

Seven long hours of having absolutely no communication with Donald Flack Jr. It was starting to drive her a little crazy. Why did all of sudden did she miss his voice, his smile, his sparkling sapphire eyes, his laugh, and his "game". Never in her life had she felt so out of control. Because of a MAN for that matter.

Once she got home around six in the afternoon, she planned on indulging herself for once. She rarely was given time for herself and she was going to take full advantage of it. She let her girly side get the best of her and loaded 'The Notebook' into her DVD player before opening her bucket of cake batter ice cream with marshmallows, graham crackers, Oreos, cookie dough, and whip cream. She spent the rest of the day watching an array of chick flicks from "How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days", "Sleepless in Seattle", and ended her marathon with "Breakfast at Tiffany's". After that movie she dragged herself to bed hoping maybe she could sleep off the weird feeling she was having.

"_Of course your plan didn't work because now here you are, thinking about him. Hon, believe me. Romantic chick flicks are not the way to go about trying to forget a guy. Trust me_," mocked the voice in her head.

Jessica again shifted back to lie on her back, again facing the ceiling. She had been continuing this pattern she since she lay down. She tried closing her eyes but once she did all she saw was his face. She opened her eyes again sighing with frustration. Why is it so hard to get him out of her head? She just couldn't understand her restlessness.

Maybe it was because Flack and her hadn't done much together since their, dare she say it, date over Irish coffee. Although it wasn't a real date, it had been close enough. But since then they had become so busy with work that the only time they saw each other was when they had the rare chance of passing through the precinct. In fact the last time she saw him was just like that, a quick nod in the precinct before she left work and him entering with another hand-cuffed loser. Yup, what a whirl wind romance.

Jessica sat up tired of thinking of him too much. She looked again at her clock to see it was now ten minutes pass midnight. It felt like hours since she was contemplating her situation over Flack. She finally got up and walked toward her kitchen to scoop up some more ice cream. Ice cream always made her feel better when she felt like crap. It soothes her in a way that nothing else could. Well except him. Damnit. She seriously needed to stop.

"_You're so cute_," laughed the voice in her head.

She shook her head as she spooned the ice cream into her mouth. Darn you Donald Flack. She hated how he made her feel. He made her lose control. He made her weak in the knees. Darn you, Donald Flack. Darn you. She sighed in defeat. No matter how she tried to fight it, she was falling for Donald Flack faster than she wanted to admit. But it was just that plain and simple. She, Detective Jessica Angell, the supposed tough woman cop of the New York Police Department, was falling hard for her superior, Donald Flack Jr.

Oh, how it scared her to the core, but she welcome the feeling. As scary and unheard of was the phrase 'falling for someone' to her, it was something new. That same phrase though was something that piqued her interest, because quite frankly, she never had been in this situation in the twenty-eight years of her life. She had never even considered being 'in love' before. Yet, one moment in a car, the occasional hellos and smiles, and the constant longing glances toward his desks, she could say she considered it now. She could finally say she was falling for somebody. For once, she could see herself 'falling in love" with someone.

"_Whoa! Hold on there honey. Love? Is that the word_," panicked the voice in her head.

True. Love was a strong word to use, but she could see herself there. Eventually, maybe one day she would be able to say for sure. The worst part though was she had no clue when that time could come. That barely saw each other; in fact they hadn't even gone on an official date yet! So no, she couldn't think of "love" yet. But she could dream it.

Then of course, shaking her self out of her reverie there was a desperate knock on her apartment door. Then without even thinking, she opened the door. To her surprise there was the man she had been longing and thinking about all night. Donald Flack Jr, was at her door half past midnight.

"Don?" She asked wondering why would he be here of all places.

"Jess. I know it's late," he started but she motioned him into her apartment first. She didn't want the whole building hearing her business but at the same time she couldn't believe he was there.

Once inside though he continued, "I know you're wondering why I am here. I know I shouldn't be here. But, God, you're driving me crazy!"

She looked at him with surprised eyes and she oddly took this time to look him over. He was in fact, in some black flannel pajamas and a white tee. He was obviously at home before he came here.

"I don't know Jess; I just couldn't stop thinking about you. All night that's all I did," he said as he paced around. "I'm never like this, ya know. I'm usually calm and collected. But with you, it's different."

Did those words seem familiar she thought as she watched him. It looked like she wasn't the only one doing some deep thinking.

"I mean I got home at around ten, exhausted but I ended up spending those two whole hours pacing around my apartment when I figured I couldn't sleep. I'm pissed ya know. I mean we've been so busy lately but fuck. I can't take it anymore; I just needed to see you. Talk to you. In person. On the phone wouldn't be enough," he explained as he finally stop pacing to look at her expression. She smiled at him and walked towards him enveloping her arms around his torso. He in turn took her in his arms, holding onto her like there was no tomorrow. They've never hugged before. It was something new, but both knew it wasn't going to be the last time.

After a couple of seconds later, she let go of him and wordlessly took his hand whilst leading him to her bedroom. They both lied down, grasping on to each other like if they let go it was the other one would be gone.

Finally she spoke, "Just rest. It seems both us of done enough thinking for the night" She grinned at him as she snuggled into his side. Flack, too tired to argue or even question, he wrapped his arm around her and kissing her head before he let sleep take over.

No words needed to be said from that moment on. Until of course morning.

That's another story though.

A/N: Hehe. Good? Please review and tell me what you think. I would love some feedback. Plus tell me if I should continue this story. Such as the Morning After or what was going through Flack's mind. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet.


	2. She was his kind of woman

A/N: Because I love this story so much I decided to add Flack's side. Next will be the Morning After. Anyway enjoy watching Flack freak out.

Disclaimer: I don't anything, just the storyline.

It was ten at night and he barely got home from work. Sometimes he wondered why he took this job. He knew deep down it was because he loved his work, he enjoyed putting knuckle heads in jail, and well of course he wanted to be just like Dad.

Flack chuckled at the thought as he dropped his keys and shucked off his jacket.

"Yeah this is the life. Chasing bad guys, being back talked on a daily basis, interrogating liars who just didn't get it," he mumbled as he looked into his fridge and found a carton of take out from last night. But then again his job did have his perks he joked. He got to play superhero, the knight in shining armor, the guy who told you they found your kid's murderer. Then of course, the biggest perk of them all, was the opportunity to talk to Detective Jessica Angell.

"Damn," he said as he ruffled his hair. In the past, what week now, he hadn't been able to talk to her at all. There was of course the occasional hello in the precinct, the nod this afternoon before she took off. If it wasn't for the guy he had hand cuffed, he would have followed her out the door to ask if she wanted to go out for dinner. He needed to take her on a proper date because their last meeting, was less than a date. He wanted to treat her right; it had been a while since he could truly say he was 'interested' in someone.

Don shiver at the thought of Devon, the red head he met at a charity event. That didn't end well. He remembered her being clingy, needy, and well just too spoiled for his taste. Yeah she was fun for about a week or two but he lost interest, and he lost it fast. He didn't find talking about the fall fashion season stimulating, heck he would have rather chose to talk about the difference of DNA and RNA with Hawkes than that.

Don stared out the window of his apartment munching on his chow mein. For whatever reason, the stars always reminded him of Angell. Yeah she was his kind of woman. She was tough, funny, witty, and damn was she sexy. She knew how to be a good cop and went by the book just like he did. There was something about her that drew him like a moth to a flame. She wore that hard exterior on the outside, the wall she built from living with a Detective Sergeant and four older brothers must of done that but he knew there was something more to her.

He slammed his fist against the window. "If only I had the damn time to talk to her maybe I would get to find out," he cursed. Too exhausted to stand anymore Flack found himself dumping the takeout carton and heading toward his shower.

Under the shower head, he hoped maybe the cold water would calm him down, relax his muscles, and maybe lull him to sleep. It the opposite though, the ice cold water pricked his skin like a million little needles and only forced him to stay awake. After changing he flopped on top of his bed staring straight at ceiling.

His mind wandered again to Angell. He couldn't get her smile, her long flowing brown hair, her light brown eyes that almost looked gold if the sunlight hit them right. Damn. He wouldn't deny it he wanted her. Not in a sexual way only, but wanted her to be his. He never wanted a woman more than he wanted her. He wanted to get to know her more, learn why she was the way she is, he wanted to be able to say Jessica Angell was his woman. He could imagine himself bragging to the boys about how great she was or showing her off to his Dad. He would be proud.

He laughed at the thought, but it was true. That was what he wanted. She drove him crazy sometimes. He could feel her piercing eyes on him while he filled out paperwork, but when he looked up she was looking down. Every time he was about to get up to walk to her desk, she got up faster being called by someone or some uniform would inform him that needed him for whatever reason.

"Duty calls," smirked Don ironically.

He wondered if one day they would be finally able to go on a proper date. He tried to imagine what it would be like to hold her in his arms, run his fingers through her hair, and caress her porcelain doll face. Damn. He needed her, he needed to be around her, even just to hear her voice. It would be enough.

Don got up from his bed figuring he wouldn't be getting any sleep. He started to pace around his room thinking of ways to talk her. He hadn't had this kind of trouble since, well high school. Girls tended to gravitate to him; rarely was it the other way around. Calling her sounded like the best idea, but could he say?

"Oh hey, Angell how are you?" mocked Flack thinking about how absurd that sounded.

Who was he kidding? That wouldn't be enough for him now. The more and more he thought of her the more and more he just wanted to see her.

"Go with your instincts," thought Flack thinking back to what Danny told him about his impulse trip to Bozeman, Montana. "Yeah, that's it." Before even getting a hoodie to battle the cold, Flack grabbed his keys and wallet, tucked his badge into his pocket, and put on some loafers before heading out the door.

He speed his way down the New York's streets. He called in a favor from one of the uniforms to get Angell's address. This was crossing the line, this was wrong, but he didn't care. All he needed was to see her. Arriving at her apartment, he begged the night security guard to let him in, promising he wouldn't do any harm to Angell; he even flashed his badge to prove it. He ran up her stairs arriving at her door and started knocking frantically. Then surprisingly it was opened almost immediately. He took this moment to take her appearance in. She looked beautiful as always, but this was the first time he ever seen her in, non-work clothes. She wore a long-sleeve tee and some sleeping shorts. She looked frustrated and funny with a bowl of ice cream in her hand, but that was beside the point, he was taken aback by her ethereal beauty. The moment she said his name though he lost it and before he knew it words started shooting from his mouth.

"Jess. I know it's late," he started but she hushed him by grabbing his arm motioning him to come inside. He was confused but he wasn't exactly thinking straight. All that matter was her.

He continued his speech "I don't know Jess; I just couldn't stop thinking about you. All night that's all I did," he even started to pace as an added affect, "I'm never like this, ya know. I'm usually calm and collected. But with you, it's different."

"I mean I got home at around ten, exhausted but I ended up spending those two whole hours pacing around my apartment when I figured I couldn't sleep. I'm pissed ya know. I mean we've been so busy lately but fuck. I can't take it anymore; I just needed to see you. Talk to you. In person. On the phone wouldn't be enough," he said but stopped his train of thought to see what she was thinking. But she didn't say anything and instead hugged him. It was a complete shock. He never dreamed of this happening, but he wasn't complaining. He in return held her in his arms, thanking God and Danny. Yeah, he owed Messer a beer after this.

Then all of sudden their hug stopped but something better happened to him. She took his hand and led him toward what he guessed was her bedroom. She hadn't said a word but she didn't need to.

After lying down on her bed and bringing the covers over themselves she finally uttered some words, "Just rest. It seems both us of done enough thinking for the night."

He was confused but the smile she gave him was enough. He would ask tomorrow. Instead he settled happily by wrapping an arm around her and pulling her head towards him so he could kiss it. This was different. Hell, he was acting different. But different was good in this case. Finally, he could sleep easy.

A/N: I was sort of scared that Flack was too out of character. But I thought about it and the guy is freaking out over a girl right now, so I figured it would appropriate. I mean he is always calm and collected. it would be nice to see the guy lose some control sometimes. Anywhos, I hope you enjoyed it and again please leave some feedback by reviewing. I would enjoy uber much. Next will be the Morning After where the two have to talk it out. I need some ideas so if you want tell me by reviewing or messageing me. Also I'm looking for a beta reader, so if anyone out there would like to please message me.

LAST THING I promise I have a few other fanfictions ideas for this pairing. I have a poll on my profile so check it out.


	3. The Morning After

A/N: The last chapter of Restless! Yay! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the storyline.

The sun's rays seeped their way through the curtains of Jessica's apartment, slowly making their way toward the slumbering couple. But one of them was already awake. Don shifted himself to the side to allow himself to watch Jessica sleep. She looked, ironically, like an angel. Her hair spread all over her pillow, her mouth slightly open, and her breathing steady. She looked cute to him as he caressed her face with his hand.

"I am one lucky son of…"smiled Don proudly but Angell stirred before slowly opening her eyes. Once she adjusted she found herself looking at Don, shocked at first but then smiled.

"Good morning Detective," she grinned back. She slept wonderfully last night and she woke up just as well. She couldn't deny waking up to see Don smiling down at her was almost heavenly.

"Well, a good morning to you as well Detective," replied Don as he continued to stroke her face with his thumb. Then silence. They spent what felt like hours, staring at each other. Both unsure of what to say or what to do, they remained there just content. One of them had to bring them back to reality.

"What time do start today?" asked Don

"I don't have work today, today is my day off. How about you?" she replied before sitting up to stretch her arms over her head.

"I have the afternoon shift today, so we can have a long morning together if you want." He suggested as he pulled down the hem of her shirt so it wouldn't rid up anymore.

"Okay. I'll cook up some breakfast," said Angell before getting up but she didn't far because Don pulled her back down to bed.

"Or we could wait until later seeing that it's only," he glanced at the clock, "seven in the morning. I think we spare an hour or so being lazy," Don grinned. "Plus I feel we need to talk."

"Yeah," she nervously smiled as she settled in his arms. She was scared shitless. They were going to talk now?! Then again it would easier if they just got it over with instead of avoiding it.

"So…" started Don.

Angell waited for him to continue but she couldn't anymore, "What happened?"

"Why thank you. Uh, well, haha. Um. I guess I just couldn't take it take anymore. I mean not being around you. I know we've only felt this, what ya ma call it, chemistry recently. But I can't help it. You just don't understand how attracted I am to you. I'll be honest, I want you. I mean not just in _that way, _but I want to get to know you, I want to take you out, I want see if this chemistry between us will lead us somewhere. Whether it is a friendship or an intimate relationship, it doesn't matter. If it turns out to be a serious relationship, for once in my life, I don't think I'll mind it you know. I can see myself there with you. It scares the crap outta me but I'm willing to find out." Finished Don. It was a long explanation but at least he got it out of his system.

Angell smiled, "I can't help but say I feel the same way. Although we started in a weird way, I like it. I mean, all night I spent missing you. I have never in my life gotten so flustered over a guy. It felt like high school all over again, with the butterflies, the sexual tension, the strong feelings. It was refreshing and it rekindle the flame in me. I want to see where this," she said pointing her finger between him and her, "can go. I'm willing to let it take its own course. But we have to start slow of course. We have to do it the right way."

"Yeah. Don't worry I don't want to screw this up. I don't think I could afford that at this point," smiled Don as he hugged her even closer.

She loved the feeling of his arms enveloping her whole. She felt safe, content, and as corny as it sounded like home. But like she said, she wanted to do this right. Although they hadn't done anything, being in her bed could lead to things they weren't ready for yet. She didn't want this to be some kind of fling; something she was sure he was used to, but she on the other hand wasn't.

"So how about that breakfast," asked Don before he got up to stretch. "I can whip up a mean hot chocolate or some warm coffee," he smiled as he watched her walk toward the kitchen.

"Blueberry pancakes sound good?" she asked as she searched her apartment for her ingredients. She never had anyone stay overnight, let alone a man. This was new to her, but with Don it seemed okay.

"I promise I'll make this up to you one day. I'm not so great at breakfast but I can cook lunch or dinner. And of course, thanks for letting me crash here," he thanked. "So is that your game? You drive a man crazy and lure him into your web, in case your apartment," he joked.

"Actually, you're the first man I even let stay over night," she admitted embarrassed. She was sure he had a lot of women at his place, while she was too scared to let any of her ex-boyfriends even enter her apartment.

"Well I'm honored," said Don surprised with her revelation. He hadn't figured he was going to be the first. Then again he felt proud to know she trusted him so much.

After cooking up some blueberry pancakes and watching Good Morning America, the couple found themselves on her fire escape watching the people of New York below them.

"So now what?" she asked while she lean back against his chest.

"Well, I figured I could take you on a proper date. If you want we could go out to dinner, or something else. I'm up for whatever you want to do. I owe you one though, for letting me stay." Don murmured into hair.

"But, if it is any consolation, I will never pull this again so you can have your space, unless you invite me over," he added.

"No, its okay," she smiled as she played with his fingers.

"So Detective Angell, I start my shift in about two hours, so I have to apologize because I have to depart soon," sighed Flack.

"Well then dinner later tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I would like that," smiled Flack before closing his eyes and savoring the time he had left with her before he had to go.

A/N: Yay! Well this ends this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. For my next fiction I have a couple ideas so go to my profile and vote for what you want to see next. Anyway remember to review and tell me how you felt about this fic. Also I would like to know if you think I wrote Flack okay.


End file.
